Beginnings
by Jlk9506
Summary: An idea about the beginning of Perry Mason and Della Street. This is definitely BOOK Perry and Della. Please note that this story does contain spice. I knew that this story wouldn't be to some people's taste. I even debated long and hard about posting here. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

Wide hazel orbs stared, unseeing at the ceiling above, their owner too dazed to realize that the tiles desperately needed a fresh coat of paint yet absently registering the rough feel of the fabric against her back. Instead her mind was in a whirl, the events of the day replaying over and over in her mind. Over and over, yet still she was unsure at how she'd arrived where she was now... or how she felt about it.

Her morning had started early. Della Street was not the type of woman to be late for work, especially not on her first day at a new position... a job that she was thrilled she'd been given. So she'd risen with the sun to prepare - grey wool suit, pink silk blouse, grey pumps with a modest heel that made her legs look even longer, make up applied lightly but expertly – and made her way to the Brent Building – office of Perry Mason, Attorney at Law – at least an hour before she was expected. Working in the typing pool of a large Los Angeles legal firm, along with her own innate efficiency and organizational skills, had been wonderful training but the job itself had become routine. Ready for a new challenge, she'd been happy to give up the security of that job to become the personal and confidential secretary to one of the brightest young lawyers in the city. Perry Mason was going places and she was beyond thrilled at the opportunity to go right along with him.

The handsome young attorney was obviously brilliant because he'd hired Della before asking half of the questions she had expected at the interview. Within a week she'd worked out her notice and at 8 a.m. this morning she'd reported to the office of Perry Mason, Attorney at Law.

The job was going to be challenging, that was obvious. The room she'd been interviewed in was Mason's work space and was fairly tidy overall... for a man lacking a secretary. What she hadn't realized until this morning, when she arrived to find Mr. Mason half-dressed and brushing his teeth, was that the only other room in the tiny suite was being utilized as living quarters. Mason had sheepishly informed her that it didn't make sense to him to rent an apartment since he spent so much time at the office. Once Della had taken a quick look at the books, one of her many new duties, she realized that Mason probably couldn't afford an apartment. Oh, the money was there, lots of it, owed but never billed... checks not deposited... and she resolved that gaining fiscal stability for her employer and the practice would be one of her first priorities.

But before she could start that the office had to be organized. Off came the smartly cut blazer of her best charcoal gray suit. Rolling up the sleeves of the pink silk blouse, Della went to work. All day she'd cleaned and filed with Mason's help, enjoying getting to know her new boss, until late afternoon when a call came in and he took off to the jail to visit a newly arrested client.

The young actor was up and coming; a talent his studio had invested heavily in promoting. Della knew that being a part of his defense could only strengthen Mason's reputation when he cleared the defendant of the charges. That he would be cleared Della had no doubt. She'd done her homework and she knew that Perry Mason possessed an almost mythical sense of deduction and an uncanny ability to know when people were lying to him. He'd told her that once she was settled in he would need her in the courtroom with him, perhaps even doing some investigating. There would be late nights and possibly some danger, but he'd promised he would always have her protected. Della was thrilled. She couldn't wait for the adventures to begin.

She'd had to laugh when the big man had reluctantly questioned her about her personal life during her interview. 'I swear I don't mean to be nosy...' he'd assured her, a slight blush on his cheeks. But he'd seemed pleased to find out that there were no impediments to her working whatever crazy schedule that he demanded of her... no boyfriend waiting in the wings. 'I know that someday you'll leave... You're way too beautiful to stay single for long but..."

It was her turn to reassure him. "I'm a career girl, Mr. Mason. Marriage isn't a part of my plans. I just want fulfilling work." She refused to consider why the fact that Perry Mason found her attractive pleased her so.

Mason nodded. "Good, because this job will play hell with your social life. I can't tell you the last time that I went out on a date." He'd quickly changed the subject then but Della supposed he was a bit embarrassed and thought she understood why. Most of the girls in the typing pool at her previous job, herself included, had spent hours upon hours dodging the roving eyes and hands of their male bosses.

Not that Della had any problem with demonstrations of appreciation from the opposite sex. Having chosen a different path for her life, she'd made decisions that her mother definitely wouldn't approve of, especially in regards to her relationships with men and exactly how far they went. She wasn't promiscuous... Della was extremely selective and exceedingly discrete... The few times she'd gone 'all the way' she'd found sex very enjoyable... but not in the work place... never in the work place.

That her resolve might be shattered became clear to her during her job interview. She already knew Perry Mason peripherally from seeing him around the courthouse. So she knew exactly how attractive he was... how charismatic he could be before she'd ever stepped into the office. But alone in such close quarters... she'd quickly found her mind straying into decidedly improper territory; her body quickly following. Oh the things she'd like to explore with this man... He'd wanted to kiss her too, of that she was sure. If the job hadn't been so perfect, exactly what she wanted... If...

Perry had returned from the city jail, his mind churning over the story he'd just heard from his new client. Della's presence at the office had surprised him; five o'clock having come and gone over and hour before, but he seemed pleased to find her there. When Perry began to repeat the story Della grabbed her notebook and began recording it while the details were still fresh in his mind. Watching the big man work, witnessing his mental processes, Della knew she was exactly where she should be.

"So what do you think?" Perry queried as he paused to light a cigarette.

Della was a bit surprised, but also delighted. She had never worked for an employer who asked her opinion before.

"I think... it seems like there are some gaping holes in the police theory. The period of time where he doesn't have an alibi is so small. How could he plan something that tightly with no room for error? Beside the fact that from what you've said he doesn't seem to have the brains to plan anything..."

Mason nodded, please with her observation. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and handed it to Della without thought. "I called my investigator from the jail and started him checking that."

"What about the girlfriend? Is he checking on her whereabouts as well? And perhaps who she was with?" Della took a deep pull from the cigarette then handed it back, a faint ring of pink now staining the filter.

"That's a good idea. Let me call Paul back."

While Perry made his call Della began what would become her evening routine, clearing away files and locking cabinets, in preparation of closing up for the night. Mason hung up the phone and came to help her shut a particularly ornery drawer.

And then he had kissed her.

Out of the blue he'd wrapped his arm around her, pushed her back against the wall and begun to devour her mouth was his. She hadn't stopped him, hadn't wanted to stop him. From the second that Perry Mason touched her Della had become one aching mass of need. His hands were roaming over her clothes, searching... caressing... but that wasn't good enough for her. She'd yanked at the knot of his tie, tugged at his shirt buttons until her fingers could dig into bare flesh... hot hard flesh. He'd taken that as leave to do the same to her.

Oh, there had been moments that they could have stopped if they'd acted quickly. When Perry stepped back to tug one sleeve and bra strap down her arm, the thought that she should stop him flitted through her mind. But then his agile tongue had landed on the tip of the now bare breast, laving, flicking, bringing lips and teeth into action to suckle and nip while he deftly popped the row of hooks on the foundation garment. Della couldn't have stopped him if the entire membership of her mother's Sunday school class had burst through the door at that moment.

Perry could have stopped when, in a frenzy, Della broke his hold on her breast to drag his shirt down his arms. When the still fastened cuffs refused to give way, he helped her, buttons flying when he yanked them away in a great burst of energy. Della arched her back and, grabbing the nape of his neck, dragged him back to minister to her other breast. Perry couldn't have stopped her if the entire seventh fleet burst through the door at that moment.

Della could have stopped her employer when he'd pushed her down onto the rollaway bed that he slept on in the store room corner. She'd yelped when his belt buckle scratched at the tender flesh low on her belly, her skirt having been pushed up around her waist so she could wrap her legs around him as he carried her into the other room. Perry could have stopped as he stared down at her, dazed by what he was feeling and by what he saw mirrored in her eyes, but then he saw the angry red mark his buckle had left and lowered his lips to soothe the pale skin while struggling to remove the offending item.

Freed, his trousers fell to his knees, where Della's feet found them and pushed them lower, somehow managing to snag his boxers along the way. His teeth caught in the edge of her delicate underwear and hands removed it without thought as his mouth continued its quest.

Her moans... her screams drew his attention back to her mouth and he worked his way back up her body, bringing his weight to bear on top of her as he did so. Once their hips were flush it was too late. With no barrier at all left between them, man and woman joined in the age old dance, Della blooming open for him, Perry driving home. So in tune were their bodies that pleasure burst quickly, brightly, explosively.

So there she lay, pink silk blouse and bra flung god knows where into the cluttered room, gray skirt pushed up around her waist and panties ripped away; wondering how she'd gotten there. The handsome attorney lay heavy on top of her, with equally rumpled clothing, his body still embedded within hers. His bent elbows held some of his weight, his head slumped into her still heaving cleavage as he struggled to find his breath as well. Both of their bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat and the air was thick with the scent of the intimacy they had just shared. Della absently lifted her hand to run her fingers through the thick black waves of his mussed hair.

The movement elicited a definite response in the only slightly deflated portion of male anatomy still joined with her. This seemed to rouse Mason and as he raised his head to finally look at her he leveraged his lower body up. For some reason, Della couldn't say why, her parted legs lifted up and around his hips, locking him in place.

Sanity was returning, what they had done had to be dealt with and there was no time like the present. If Della was unemployed after only one day she needed to know. Her eyes questioned him.

"I swear to God I never intended... I've never been an office wolf... I've never fu... been intimate with my secretary... with anyone I worked with... You're just so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you from the second you walked through that door to interview and I decided I'd better go ahead and do it now so that you could decide if you wanted to stay or not. I had NO intention for things to go so far. God, what have I done?"

"Women talk and believe me, you have been the topic of many varied and in depth conversations in the secretarial pool. I know this isn't your style. So much so that maybe I should even be flattered. But do I still have a job?"

"Wait... you'd stay after this? Della, things got out of hand but... I don't want to mislead you in any way. I meant what I said about my life being about the work. I'm not looking for..."

Della laid a finger over his lips. "And I'm not looking for a husband, Mr. Mason. I meant what I said too."

"We didn't use... I mean... there could be... consequences..."

Della wanted to laugh. Men were always so contrite... after the fact. But no matter. "No, there won't be any... consequences. There can't be, not for me."

"Oh..." Although her words reassured Mason, strangely enough the sad look on her face made him want to comfort her but he knew instinctively that she wouldn't welcome it.

"I choose to live my life a bit differently because of that I guess. But the reasons that I gave you for wanting to work with you, they are all valid."

"So do we forget that this happened?"

Della smiled enigmatically. "Is that possible? I doubt I can. You are very... very skilled, Mr. Mason. I've never felt..." Now she was the one whose cheeks were tinged pink.

Somehow, staring down into the limpid hazel eyes, at the alabaster skin, at the lush pink lips of the brown-haired beauty, Perry Mason knew that there was absolutely no way that this would be the last time they enjoyed each other in this fashion.

Perry Mason enjoyed sex... a lot. He'd never found a woman who could match him in his sexual desire but perhaps... was Della Street the one? The way she was unconsciously working her hips beneath him even now made him think perhaps she was. She hadn't shied away from his impulsive embrace, in fact she had responded eagerly, matching his movements as one kiss led to another and another, over and over until hands began to roam and clothing began to open.

Although her movements were largely unpracticed she wanted him and she let him know that in no uncertain terms. She hadn't teased him then denied him as some women did. Nor had she expressed regret at what they'd done. Instead she continued to hold him in the cradle of her hips, her fingers buried deep in his hair, expressing no shyness or attempting to cover up her bare breasts rubbing his chest. He was once again as hard as steel and he strained to keep from pounding into her alluring softness.

"I guess the question should be 'Can we work together in spite of this?' I don't have any designs on your person, Mr. Mason... no hidden agenda. I'm not a gold digger looking for a rich husband. We work... we have our own social lives... and if we both happen to be free and this happens again? Well... I guess we deal with that wh... If it happens. If you can still work with me?"

Mason smiled at her slip of the tongue. Della obviously knew that this wasn't a one shot... not with this much chemistry between them.

"Agreed. I definitely think that we can work together, Miss Street. So what do we do now?"

"Umm..." Her new boss was still cocooning her beneath him and she had realized that moving caused certain things to happen... to them both. Not that she minded but perhaps they needed some time to process their actions and the ramifications before they enjoyed each other again.

"I... we should probably... get dressed?"

Perry's eyes widened as if he only now realized the intimate position they were still locked in. He held himself rigid as he stared down at the beauty under him. "Yes... we should, I guess..."

He shifted back slightly... reluctantly, slowed by the shapely calf locked around his backside.

Della moved her leg off of him... didn't she? Her brain sent the command, she was sure of it... but apparently her body wasn't cooperating. Instead the unminding appendage seemed to tighten, pulling him toward her again, her body arching in response. She moaned. "I... so sorry... I'll..." Her words fell away as Perry took her lips with his, his body moving in counterpoint with hers once again...

PDPDPDPDPD


	2. Chapter 2

PDPDPDPDPD

Della settled into the tufted green leather bench across the booth from Mason, her gaze falling anywhere but on his face. Her embarrassment surprised her somewhat. She had been a willing partner in both his kisses and the sex that followed, the decision to participate all her own even though somewhat hastily made. She glanced around the full dining area at the other restaurant patrons. Did they know? Could they tell that she'd just risen from her employer's bed? Her hands once again ran automatically over her skirt in an attempt to smooth away the wrinkles, bold reminders of their recent tryst. She'd found the pink silk blouse wadded up in the corner of the room where it had been carelessly tossed. At least her jacket was in good shape, having spent most of the day hanging on the coat rack. Buttoned to the top, it hid most of the damage to her shirt.

"Two steak dinners, Morris, medium rare with Lyonnais potatoes and coffee to drink. Oh, this is my new secretary, Miss Della Street. Della, Morris here serves the best steaks in the city."

Della greeted the restaurant owner with a brilliant smile and Perry knew from Morris' answering grin that she'd made a conquest. He couldn't help but notice that the eyes of most of the male population of the room had followed her trim but shapely figure as she walked across the floor. But why should they be any different from him?

"I hope that you don't mind that I ordered for you. I should have asked..."

"Your choices sound wonderful. And I am hungry."

"Me too. I'm always starving after I... well... shall we say... exercise?" He gave her a cockeyed grin.

"Mr. Mason," Della decided to jump right in, although she still wouldn't look him in the eye, "I need for you to understand... I've never... I mean with my employer... with... I don't make a habit of just... acting so impulsively. I'm not... that kind of girl..." Her voice grew weaker as she finished, knowing that her actions of the last few hours belied her words. "I don't go to bed with men I've only known a day... at least I never have before..."

Perry reached out and took her hand. "Della... look at me, please?"

Once again those lovely hazel orbs graced him with their gaze. Perry was amazed by the myriad of emotions he saw there... embarrassment, defiance and... Satisfaction. Being extremely male, that satisfaction made Perry extremely proud of himself.

"You did enjoy what happened? Did I... was it pleasurable for you?" He desperately wanted to hear her give voice to what he saw on her face.

Now Della's cheeks were flaming red as she glanced furtively around the room in case anyone was listening... but Mason had dropped his voice so the inquiry was strictly between them.

"You know I did... very much so... more than I've ever..." She held his gaze but Mason could see her struggle and admired her all the more for her courage and forthrightness.

"Your private life is your own and I have no business prying into it... but you know that I did have my private investigator do a background check. I know that you are a lady, in every sense of that word."

"Your investigator told you I was a lady?" Della's eyes sparked with amusement.

"No... He didn't have to. You did. Your looks, your demeanor, your work ethic... everything about you tells me. But he did confirm enough of your background that I know how you were raised... It was obvious today that you weren't inexperienced in what happened... but it was also obvious that what happened isn't an everyday occurrence for you."

At these words Della's face fell. "I'm sorry you weren't satis... "

Perry mentally kicked himself. "That isn't what I mean at all. Being with you was... glorious... one of the most amazing experiences of my life. What I meant was... you don't fu... ah... scr... Damn!"

"I know what you mean..."

Relief washed over masculine features. "You don't... that... like a wh... like a woman who does it frequently... I am going to sit here quietly and chew on my foot."

"Then you should take your shoe off first. That leather looks tough."

Shocked by Della's playful response, there was no way that Perry could stifle his laughter. "I am going to have to keep my eye on you, Miss Street. You are entirely too sassy for your own good."

"Thank you," Della offered quietly. Perry squeezed the hand that he still held.

"Della Street, I need for you to know that 'that' is NOT the reason that I hired you. Your employment wasn't and isn't and never will be contingent on anything other than the way that you perform your job. Judging by the amount of work that you accomplished today, I suspect that hiring you is the smartest decision I ever made."

Before Della could respond their waitress arrived with their coffee and salads. Mason finally had to let go of her hand but he gave her fingers another firm squeeze before releasing them.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Within three months, under the expert management of Della Street, the law offices of Perry Mason were thriving. Clients had been billed and payments were flooding in. Publicity from his brilliant defense and the subsequent acquittal of the popular young actor had new clients flooding in as well. Both the office and the storeroom/living quarters were neat as a pin. Appointments were made in an orderly fashion and Perry's schedule ran like a well-oiled machine. Plus he got to look at Della's pretty face every day.

Paul Drake had practically moved in, spending so much time in Perry's office that the lawyer had threatened to start charging him rent, his tone only half joking, several times. The detective seemed especially taken with Perry's secretary. For her part Della parried Paul's intense flirting with rapier wit and good humor but she had turned down all of his persistent dinner invitations. Paul was unused to defeat so he grew even more dogged in his pursuit of Della, ramping up his already ample charm. Women in general just didn't turn him down so why was Perry's beautiful new secretary any different?

Paul had tried to pick Perry for information as well, his observant eye finally detecting 'something' between the two that he suspected went much deeper than the amazing working relationship they had quickly developed. 'That' would explain Della's continued refusals and assuage his ego. But Perry demurred and as hard as he tried Paul could not find positive evidence of a romantic connection between Mr. Mason and Miss Street beyond his 'gut feeling'.

Late night dinners almost every evening were habit by their third week working together, the volume of work necessitating the extra time spent in the office. The young actor's case was proving difficult, clues hard to come by. The attitude of the handsome thespian was cocky and infuriating and while he found Paul's flirtation with his secretary amusing, Mason was ready to smash the young actor in the face for his forward and inappropriate comments and actions toward Miss Street. But Della handled them all with grace and dignity mixed with a touch of attitude that quickly put the young fellow off his game... at least until the next visit.

All Della could do was laugh when Perry complained to her. Della laughed a lot, a pleasant melodious sound that always brightened Perry's day. She was quickly becoming indispensable.

They had settled into a work pattern which suited Perry to a tee. A small desk held a typewriter and other essentials for Della to do her job, but for the copious amounts of dictation and research necessary he found that having Della sit on his left side at the corner of his desk worked perfectly. Either of them could grab the phone if it rang and both had a view of the entry door. Due to the close proximity there were several intense moments between the coworkers, the accidental touch of a hand or brush of a leg causing a flare in the chemistry between them, but nothing more had developed, Perry intent on his secretary knowing he wasn't trying to take advantage of her and Della wanting her boss to know that she wasn't 'after' him.

That changed one night a little over a month into their working relationship. The first day of the preliminary hearing had not gone well although Della had attended with Perry and found him enthralling to watch. A random seemingly insignificant comment had wedged itself in the lawyer's brain and the evening recess had him sending Paul Drake out on a desperate search for new evidence. Mason and Della retired to the office to work on the following day's strategy but for the first time since she'd started working for him, Della saw the lawyer's amazing brain let him down.

Exasperated, he snapped at Della several times, knowing he was being unfair but his frustration was mounting. The answer he needed was teasing him, lingering just on the periphery of his thinking process. When he gave up pacing and threw himself into his chair for the third time Della had taken all she felt like taking. Dropping her pencil and steno pad on the desk she stood and moved behind him, her strong fingers gripping his shoulders. A deep groaning sigh escaped Perry's lips as her fingers massaged tight knots and solid muscles.

"Relax!" She commanded. "Stop trying to force it. Just close your eyes and breathe slowly and deeply."

Perry wanted to do as she said, tried to... but as her hands moved over him relaxation wasn't what his body was suddenly screaming for. He had removed his coat and vest and the thin material of his shirt did little to mask the warmth of Della's hands. His mind did drift, wandering into thoughts of how her hands would feel on other parts of his body.

Suddenly realizing that he was obviously aroused for Della and the world to see, he jerked and shifted his hands over his privates. He turned to Della hoping but the look on her face made it clear that she had noticed. She licked her lips as she raised her gaze to his, her eyes filled with... longing.

"I'm so... sorry..." he stuttered. "It's just an involuntary reflex... Your touch... I know it isn't right."

Della bent down and touched her lips to his. Immediately they opened to each other.

Falling fast, Perry managed to pull back long enough to gasp. "I don't want to use you..."

Della smiled, the expression dripping desire. "Perhaps I'm using you." A quick movement brought her pale pink sweater up and over her head. Without that covering her own desire was on display, tight peaks drilling into his chest as she pressed her body back into his.

Della wanted Perry. She'd made that obvious. He'd tried once to be a gentleman and he had no intention of trying again because he wanted her too, more than he'd ever wanted any woman in his life. Sliding his hands down her back and bottom, he gripped her thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist. She obligingly locked her heels around him as he headed toward the bed, kicking the door closed behind them.

And when they were done, a quick and explosive joining followed by a marginally slower encounter that sated them both, Perry dozed... his mind and body relaxed. The answer came.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	3. Chapter 3

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Over the next few months a routine of sorts developed. Work, dinner, dancing and more work. They came together every week or so, both craving the release that they found in each other... but only at the office. Perry was never invited into Della's apartment when he brought her home late at night and she only visited his when necessary for work. She was determined to keep their relationship casual and Perry had to admit that while he appreciated the sentiment he was finding more and more that he would like to spend private time away from the office with her. He even impulsively asked her to join him on a long weekend fishing trip but she politely declined.

Late on a Friday afternoon almost six months into their working relationship Perry tried to push the boundaries. Della had removed the jacket of her suit and the thin beige shell beneath did little to hide her generous curves. The way the camel colored skirt hugged her bottom when she bent over to the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet had him extremely hot and bothered by the time she had noticed the time and locked the outer office door.

"Any more clients?" He questioned, dictation finally finished.

"You are free and clear until Monday morning barring any unforeseen murders." She laughed, typewriter keys clicking furiously. "Once you sign this we are all caught up." She ripped the paper from the roller with a flourish and presented Mason with the original and carbons to sign.

Perry watched with guarded interest as she divided the now signed papers up, originals into an envelope to be delivered on Monday and copies into two different files in her new system he wasn't allowed to touch. As she bent he came up behind her, left hand on her bottom, right hand sliding around her hips and beneath the hem of her flared skirt to caress her more intimately. When she popped up he pulled her back fully against him.

"Let's take a drive along the coast, Della... find some place to get dinner. We can walk on the beach... find a little hotel... stay the weekend." His lips dropped to her neck, finding that particular spot he'd accidentally stumbled upon, just behind her right ear, that drove her wild and nipping it gently.

"Chief..." Della gasped breathlessly. Inching her skirt up bit by bit, the man's hands were doing wickedly exciting things to her. "We can't... we just did this yesterday..." Denial sprang out from her lips but her body was singing a completely different tune beneath his masterful touch.

'Are we limited to once a week?" His left hand slid up and around, under the shell to palm a firm breast.

To his surprise, Della struggled against him, although not very convincingly. That she wanted him was obvious. But it was equally obvious to him that she wasn't happy about that. He pushed on.

"We'll find a place that looks out over the water...maybe a balcony. Imagine the sun rising as we enjoy each other, Baby..."

He felt her give in. She turned in his arms, fingers attacking his tie and buttons, mouth ravaging his as she pushed him toward the other room.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"I know this little place about an hour up the coast. The rooms are cozy and the dining room is small but the food is superb." Perry shrugged back into his shirt, pausing to appreciate the site of Della smoothing her skirt back over her stockings, straightening her garters... he vaguely wondered why she never let him take them off. He suddenly realized that they'd never been completely naked with each other and was overcome with the desire to see Della Street that way... naked and writhing as his mouth...

"Chief... I'm not going with you..."

This jerked Perry from his romantic musings. "Why the hell not! You told me you didn't have any major plans this weekend."

"Perry... this... thing between us. It is just casual. Going away together... outside of the office... it makes it seem like more..."

'What is between us is what we make it, Della. We spend time together outside of the office all the time... dinner, dancing, movies, parties..."

"As friends, colleagues... making whoopee, that's just for here... just when we really need..."

"So you are using me for sex?" Perry was incredulous. Wasn't this conversation usually the other way around?

"No! I like you, Perry... I adore you... and I enjoy being with you. You're the best friend I think I've ever had."

"We could get married, Della." He waved away the protest that immediately rose to her lips, forging on even though the words had shocked him as much as they had Della. "I don't care about having kids. They don't fit into our lifestyle anyway. Things are going so well. We could get a house... a car for you... sleep together every night..."

"But could I still work for you or would you expect me to stay home and play housewife? No, things are just fine with us the way they are."

To say that Perry was astounded was an understatement. She was turning him down! Oh, he knew she'd always said that she wasn't after a husband but he'd come to believe that he was different... wasn't he?

"You'd keep the house... see your friends... shop... we'd have lots more time together."

Della snorted. "Now that is bull and you know it. You'd be out hunting evidence with a new secretary and I'd be at home alone... waiting... What we do, what we have right now works perfectly for us, can't you see that?"

"No, Della, I guess I can't." Slinging his tie around his still unbuttoned collar he walked out without another word.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

And so the work dynamic changed somewhat. Oh, they were still good together, great in fact. As Perry's fame grew so did his practice and Della was an integral part to every step of that growth. If an accidental brushing of hands led to one of them jerking back a little too quickly, or gazes quickly being averted when caught staring, no one really noticed... no one except Paul Drake. If he hadn't been sure of a deeper relationship before he definitely was now, for the most part because it now seemed to be lacking.

It was. There were no more kisses, no unnecessary touching... no interludes in Perry's makeshift bedroom. The week after their disagreement Della had announced Perry's fiscal solvency to him and suggested that he start looking for an apartment. When she'd heard the addresses of the few unsavory places he did look she called an upscale realtor and before the lawyer realized what was happening he was signing a lease for a new flat in one of the most exclusive buildings in the city. He'd argued that it was an unnecessary expense but Della wouldn't take no for an answer. Within the month he was moved in, although with little time to shop the furnishings were sparse.

Della's next project was a new office. The Brent Building was ideally suited to Perry's needs but the tiny office suite on the second floor was no longer capable of housing their staffing or storage requirements. With Della attending more and more court sessions a receptionist was an absolute must, but there was no room in the current space. Plus Della really wanted a window.

Somehow Della seemed to find out everything. Perry marveled at this ability many times but never more so when she took him up to the ninth floor to show him a spacious office suite just a few doors down from the Drake Detective Agency. The current occupant was moving at the first of the month and given Mr. Brent's fondness for the young attorney, he was willing to offer him the space at a very reasonable rate.

"Can we afford this?" Perry didn't concern himself all that much with finances any more, trusting Della and knowing that since she had come to work for him there had been more than enough money for whatever he needed.

"Of course. Since you got the banty rooster (her pet name for the cocky young actor) acquitted phones are ringing off the hook. His studio paid you a small fortune. Those corporate accounts you took will pay for this ten times over simply in retainer fees alone.

"Then we should do it." He trusted her judgment. No matter what their personal situation might be, Perry Mason knew that Della Street would never steer him wrong.

But he missed her. He missed them... even though he had no clue what exactly they were...

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	4. Chapter 4

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Laura Elliott entered Perry Mason's life like a whirlwind, their introduction through a mutual friend sparking into something more intense immediately. Della noticed the change in Perry even though he didn't say anything in the beginning. She tried to be happy for him, knowing that he needed someone... that her refusal had hurt him, or at least his pride.

He couldn't help looking slightly abashed when he asked her to find a reputable florist for him, although he was kind enough not to ask her to place the order for the flowers. When the lady in question called to express her thanks to her new gentleman friend, Della found herself more interested in the woman than she had a right to be.

Laura expressed a great deal of interest in Della Street too, alone with Perry after her unannounced first visit to his office.

'The way you talked about how efficient she was I thought she would be fifty and plain,' his new girlfriend complained.

Perry laughed her comments off, knowing that if Laura ever found out about his former physical relationship with Della she would explode. Besides, that was all over and he was ecstatic with his new love. Laura was glamorous and personable. She knew all the best people and they went to all the best parties. She stoked his ego and bragged on his accomplishments, even though her little digs about 'criminal law' got under his skin he laughed them off as just being her peculiar sense of humor. She had quickly absorbed the devilishly handsome attorney into her retinue and into her bed. If perhaps she wasn't as... enthusiastic in their bedroom trysts as Della had been... as vocal or as obviously satisfied with his performance... Perry had been lonely since Della rejected him and Laura helped that.

Women were just different, he decided. Perhaps Laura was a little more... refined. He redoubled his efforts to give her pleasure, trying not to dwell on how easily it had come to Della.

Because Della crept into his mind much more often than he would like, flashes of long legs, flushed face, the way she cried out his name... even the simplest of memories, the brush of her hand against his brought unwanted thoughts of the beauty of her face when she screamed his name in ecstasy... the desire to sweep her up in his arms almost overwhelming... Even when he was with Laura, thoughts of Della constantly crept in... So he tried even harder.

Perry certainly couldn't fault Della on her dealings with Laura. His secretary was the perfect lady... the perfect employee. She was always genuinely polite, never overfamiliar... not one tiny sign of jealousy... not one... Even when Laura was just a bit overbearing... not that she ever intended to be, he was sure.

The relationship was three months old - Perry having almost convinced himself that he was so in love with Laura that he couldn't live without her in his life permanently - when the first crack appeared. The cocktail party was enjoyable, the crème de la crème of the Los Angeles legal world there when he happened to walk up behind Laura expounding to a group of her friends. He was a bit shocked to hear his angel speak so viciously about someone else and then angry when he realized Laura was bashing Della Street in the most vulgar of terms.

Laura was contrite when he confronted her; blaming her lapse on the alcohol she'd consumed and just a touch of jealousy. Ever the typical male, Perry puffed with pride at the thought that Laura was jealous of him with other women. He worked extra hard that evening to assure her of his undying fidelity and their relationship continued.

Perry called an exclusive jeweler and made an appointment to look at engagement rings... just in case... He began to contemplate asking Laura to come into his practice with him. Surprisingly she made that suggestion first, catching him off balance. The two of them working together, she explained, could only enhance both of their reputations. If he would just be a bit more selective of his clientele... defend the 'right' people... then he could join her ascendency into the upper echelon of society and prosperity. Oh, and that dreadful secretary would have to go.

He laughed out loud at that, sure that Laura was joking. She'd been around the office often, commented about Della's efficiency and hard work. Why would he get rid of the best secretary he'd ever had?

When Laura had called Della Street low-class and a fortune hunter, Perry began to realize that his angel had another side... a very unflattering dark side. Perry refused to fire Della, Laura flew into a rage and Perry's eyes were opened further to the fact that there was very little that was angelic in Laura Elliott. She was manipulative and deceitful, even threatening to withhold sex to get her way. Laura began issuing ultimatums as if she felt she had every right to and Perry withdrew to lick his wounds and contemplate his future.

Finally the couple sat down together for 'the talk'. Perry knew that Laura was probably expecting a ring and a proposal. He wasn't sure himself that it wouldn't happen. His impulsive proposal to Della had shocked him but it had also made him consider the positives in having a permanent relationship. But as the couple talked... really talked, openly and honestly, the futility of their possible future together became obvious. Laura's ambitions were very real and she didn't try to hide them. Perry had tried to adapt to her demands on his time but she wanted even more... including him giving up his criminal law practice. For his part Perry encouraged her, knowing that she was capable of great things... but finally realizing that her future plans wouldn't and couldn't include him.

"I can't be a traditional housewife, Perry... but we are successful people and I believe that we can be really good together. If you want a baby I'm willing to have one. Voters love a family. We can hire a nanny... a housekeeper. Is that what you want?"

Answering that question wasn't easy. Laura saw this and his law practice as the only major impediments to their relationship and she was willing to negotiate. The words that he had spoken to Della washed back over him. That moment was when he realized that while he cared for Laura she wasn't who he really wanted to be with... not forever.

"No, Laura," Perry answered honestly, "that isn't what I want... at least not at this point in my life. I want to work... I love what I do, Laura

"More than me?"

"I am a criminal lawyer. I enjoy the mental exercise, matching wits with murderers... I enjoy helping people who need my help. I find corporate law boring and tedious. I can't pick only rich affluent clients. I can't change that, Laura, no matter how much it doesn't fit into your plans. I'd resent it... eventually I'd resent you... just as you would resent giving up your plans for me. I care about you, Laura... enough to let you go live your dreams."

"Besides," she observed, "this way you get to keep your steadfast and loyal secretary." Cattiness tinged her voice, but only slightly because deep in her heart she knew Perry was right.

"You have no reason to be jealous of Della." Perry volunteered, knowing that the statement wasn't completely truthful... but he had been faithful to Laura. "She's my secretary and she's my friend. I can assure you that she isn't trying to become Mrs. Perry Mason."

"Men and women can't be just friends, Perry."

"Of course they can. What about you and Greg? Chet?" Perry named several of the young associates at Laura's law firm that were members of her social group.

She smiled enigmatically, that smirk telling Perry more than he wanted to know.

"Good luck, Perry Mason. I expect great things of you."

"And I expect great things of you, Laura Elliott." A shared gentle kiss, a closed door and the romantic relationship was done. Perry left Laura with no regret. He knew that he'd made the right decision. Laura wasn't the woman for him. Della was. Now he just had to figure out how to convince her of that.

For her part Della found dealing with Perry's new flame extremely difficult but she recognized that she didn't have a choice. The woman was snide and catty to her when they were alone but the moment Perry appeared Laura's entire demeanor changed. Della wondered if Perry had told his new girl about their casual arrangement but somehow that didn't seem his style. Della realized that she had defined the boundaries of their non-work relationship, wanting to leave Perry free to find a woman he could have a home and family with. The choice of Laura Elliott surprised her, but then it wasn't her choice to make.

Did she miss her boss? Yes. With his personal life in full swing the long hours at the office had almost become a thing of the past. He still gave clients his full focus but more and more of the investigating after hours was left to Paul Drake while Perry escorted his lady love to this high profile event or that. Della helped Paul as much as possible and threw all of her energy into really getting the new offices in shape.

Did she miss her friend? That answer was also yes. Della hadn't realized how much she enjoyed the casual dinners and dancing, the stimulating conversation... the arguments. Even without the sex, which she missed on an entirely different level. Just seeing her boss first thing in the morning sent her hormones into a spin and it usually took most of the morning for her to pull her full attention back to job and office... not that Perry ever knew. She made damned sure of that.

Mason's enthusiasm was palpable, overwhelming even, so she tried to be happy for him. With extra time on her hands she reconnected with old friends... and then there was Paul Drake. From the moment that he'd met her he had flirted outrageously, always teasing her and asking her out. But once Perry and Laura had burst on the scene his words and actions had grown more and more suggestive. She'd had to gently put him in his place several times, but he always came back for more. There was no way that she was getting involved in another office relationship.

Expecting an engagement announcement - and the subtle hint that she look for another position – at any time, Della was surprised when she received a call from the florist who wanted to verify the cancellation of Perry's twice a week standing order. Her first thought was that perhaps the girlfriend's demands had moved to something more expensive but knowing Perry as she did, he would have added instead of changing. But it wasn't her business.

She couldn't help but notice and be pleased that the phone calls stopped. Perry didn't close himself up in his office anymore. A new case started and he asked her to work late – one night, then two nights... then he didn't ask anymore, they just worked.

Della didn't care for the new client, a plastic gold digger with practiced expressions who was more than comfortable twisting men around her pretty little finger. Her husband was murdered and in trying to protect her politician lover she pulled Perry deep into her vortex of lies. This woman, this Eva Belter, actually scared her more than Laura Elliott ever had, in a completely different way. The woman was obviously manipulating Perry, but he refused to see it... did he? She tried to keep her opinion to herself, she really tried... but Perry pushed and all of her pent up frustration of the last several months boiled over. The wounded expression on his face almost destroyed her. He thought she didn't trust him, didn't trust his judgment. But he was wrong, wasn't he? She did trust him, even though she hadn't shown him that. Could she repair the damage?

Once the client was cleared she'd humbly apologized, tears in her eyes as she clung to his shoulders. He forgave her and she swore, truthfully, that she would never ever doubt him again. Pulling her into his embrace he kissed her, long minutes passing as they held each other, until a cough announced the arrival of Eva Belter.

Della made herself scarce, but not before she heard that woman demand Perry remove Della's lipstick from his mouth. When Perry refused her heart swelled. He really had forgiven her! As she closed the office door behind her Della realized that this was the first time that they had kissed... just kissed... without ending up having sex.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	5. Chapter 5

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Gertie, have you seen Della?" Perry had searched the entire office suite but found no sign of his secretary. As soon as their new client, a beautiful young 'sulky' girl, had departed Della disappeared as well.

The young blonde with Betty Boop curls and a generous figure squealed, startled by Mason's booming voice. Gertrude Lade had only been working as receptionist about a month and thus far most of her interaction had been with Miss Street.

"I... umm... she said she had to go pull some files, Mr. Mason. Shall I run down and get her for you?"

"I'll go. It's almost closing time. Make sure the office is locked up, will you, Gertie?" Mason gave the girl his most dazzling smile, setting her atwitter as he left the office.

"Run me down to the second floor, Jerry." Mason stood in the elevator, hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels, with a huge smile on his face as he thought about Della... as he thought about the kiss.

When they'd moved into the large office suite upstairs, the lease on the second floor space still had a year to run. Della had decided they could use the space for file storage, at least until she had a chance to organize it 'even better'. Perry had laughed and teased her that she wanted to be able to lay her hands on any information in thirty seconds instead of the forty-five that it took after her first round of organization. He suspected that this was where Della had retreated.

As usual his deduction was correct. Della was in the old office, elbows resting on top of a filing cabinet, with her head lowered into her hands. Not realizing that she hadn't noticed him come in, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and squealed, swinging around with hand fisted.

Perry caught her arms before she could make contact. "It's just me."

"Chief... I didn't hear you... I'm sorry." Perry really hated the contrite expression on her face.

"Will you stop apologizing, woman?" He growled but his eyes held a sparkle.

"Fine! How dare you sneak up on me and scare me like that! Couldn't you cough or knock or something?"

"Better. Why did you take off?"

Now Della grinned sheepishly. "I wanted that woman's files out of the office as soon as possible."

That brought a deep belly laugh from Perry. Grabbing Della's hand, he led her over to the desk and plopped down on the edge so that she was in front of him. "I have something for you."

Green eyes grew wide at the small jeweler's box he pulled from his pocket, but she relaxed a bit when he casually tossed it to her rather than open it up himself. Curious, she flipped it open and found a tiny clock face. It was a charm, she realized, for the gold bracelet she often wore.

"It's lovely, Chief, but..."

"First anniversaries are traditionally paper but you already have plenty of that and I found out that watches or clocks were also acceptable. I thought you could put that on your bracelet. You do remember that a year ago today you started working with me, don't you?"

Caught up in the case, Della had completely forgotten. Her eyes misted again at the evidence of Perry's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you... Perry." Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on Mason's cheek... then another on the corner of his mouth... and one more directly on his lips. By this time his hands had found her hips and pulled her forward between his legs. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

The chemistry was there, passion sparking just as quickly as ever, but neither pushed forward, remaining content at that moment simply to kiss... one long never ending kiss, each trying to absorb the other. Only when Perry pulled her hips fully against his did Della pull back with a short cry. She quickly moved out of his reach but he remained where he was, breathing deeply as he stared at her swollen lips, her heaving chest.

"Della?" he questioned quietly.

"I want you." She answered back, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"What's wrong with that? I want you too."

"I don't want to want you."

"Why not?"

"Because even though this thing between us was just casual, I deserve more than to just be a substitute for Laura Elliott."

"Della Street is a substitute for NO woman. There isn't a woman on the planet who she would be second place to. I'm not looking for a temporary replacement, Della." Her reaction to his impulsive proposal popped into his mind. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. As much as he had missed her... as much as he still wanted her... them... he didn't want her to have any regrets. He couldn't push her before she was ready again.

Her eyes grew wary when Perry stood but he simply adjusted his coat over certain... inflated parts. "Gertie has already closed up the office. Let's get your things and head out."

"I can get a taxi..." Perry was glad to see a touch of regret on Della's face.

"Nonsense. It's our anniversary. I'm taking you to dinner. No arguments!" He smiled tenderly at her as he gestured toward the door.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

So things went on as they had been, lots of work, lots of long hours, lots of late dinners, many with dancing... and yes, the occasional kiss... until the day that Perry realized Della hadn't just waited in the wings for him while he was with Laura.

The morning had been spent in court then the trio had grabbed a quick lunch at Clay's Grill. Perry had a deposition scheduled for two and Della was determined to get him to address some mail before then so she pushed him through his private entrance with determination and a firmly pointed finger. He smirked but plopped down at the desk and pulled the 'must be dealt with now' pile toward him. Paul laughed as he threw himself sideways in his favorite chair.

Della paused by the intercom on her way to her seat beside Perry and buzzed Gertie to let the receptionist know they had returned.

"Umm... Miss Street... there is a gentleman here..."

"Mr. Mason is busy right now. He'll need to make an appointment."

"No, Miss Street. The gentleman is here to see you."

Perry's eyebrow popped up in question. Della shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "All right, Gertie. I'll be right out." She turned to her boss. "Keep working. I'll be back before you know it."

Mason tried, but barely a minute passed before his curiosity won out and he headed toward the outer office, eager to get a look at Della's visitor. He got an eyeful.

Della Street was wrapped in the arms of a tall blonde Adonis who was kissing her passionately. She wasn't enthusiastic... exactly... but Perry got the sense that her reluctance might be because they were in her work place. He cleared his throat loudly and pointedly.

The man raised his head, eyes narrowed, but his expression quickly became affable. "So sorry, old chap. I quite forgot myself. The excitement of seeing this beautiful woman after so many months away." The words were spoken in a polished British accent.

Della dropped her hand from her mouth where her fingers had been wiping at smudged lipstick and turned to her boss. "Mr. Mason, this is Wilhelm Whitley-Smythe, a... friend of mine. He just arrived back in town..."

"I should have called, I know, but I was overcome with longing to see Della." The two men had moved closer together, face to face in a congenial but 'sizing up' mode as they shook hands vigorously. Perry was glad to note that he was taller than Smythe, even if only by about half an inch. He was probably stronger, definitely broader of shoulder... but the Brit was imbued with a graceful athleticism that Mason definitely lacked. He didn't like the man on sight.

"Of course," Perry responded, teeth on edge, "but we are still working..."

"Yes, yes... I'll run along now." Smythe turned back to Della. "I'll pick you up at eight, darling. We'll go to the Florentine Garden... or maybe Ciros? Wear that lovely white dress. It will be a night to remember, I promise." Mindful of the other men in the room, for Paul Drake was leaning against the doorway with a droll smirk on his face, Wilhelm bent gallantly over Della's hand, bestowing a delicate kiss to its surface before he departed.

Gertie sighed, loudly and dramatically. "Gosh, Miss Street, he's dreamy!" She squeaked.

"Don't we have some work to do?" Perry barked and strode back to his office, refusing to meet Paul Drake's amused gaze as he passed.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Wilhelm Whitley-Smythe! HA! I'll bet he's really Willie Smith from the Bronx. That fake accent... and that name! It's obviously phony. British people don't name their children Wilhelm... especially not since the war. Find out everything you can about him, Paul." Perry raged.

Paul barked out a laugh, the smirk that had been on his face all afternoon still there. Knowing how much the handsome man was getting underneath his friend's skin the detective had delighted in questioning Della about the fellow repeatedly. Oh, Perry tried to hide it. Maybe Della hadn't even noticed, although Paul wouldn't place money on that... but he noticed. What the hell was going on with those two? Paul decided to poke the beast.

"He's a movie director who has been shooting in Europe for the last three months. Della met him about a month before he left and they dated. He's taking her to Ciros tonight and he's 'dreamy'. How much more do you need to know?"

If looks could have killed... "You know what I mean, Paul. Background, finances, previous girlfriends..."

"Do you really want Della to find out you checked up on her boyfriend? She'll be furious with you. Besides, I'm betting he'll be gone before long... hoping at least. I figure it's my turn next."

Perry's clenched fists came down hard on his desk as he stared at his friend, eyes blazing. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Della seems to swap her men fairly often. I plan to be the next one to sample her... favors. I like a woman who isn't afraid to show she enjoys sex." Paul couldn't have begun to describe the enjoyment he was getting from pushing Perry's buttons. The lawyer's blue eyes were almost black with anger.

"You don't have a clue..."

"If you didn't want me to hear you two then you should have remembered to lock the office door while you were playing slap and tickle in the other room. Convenient having a bed right there, wasn't it? I was gentleman enough not to open the door and look in but the way that woman was moaning and screaming... oh, I was tempted... what the hell were you doing to her, Perry, to make her scream that way?" Paul knew from the changing expressions on Perry's face that he'd hit pay dirt. Boss and secretary had been involved and on a very physical level.

"Get out," Mason commanded with barely controlled rage. "And NEVER let me hear you talk about Della like that again."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind. You dumped her after all." Paul unfolded his lanky body from his chair and stubbed out the cigarette he'd smoked to almost nothing.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Uh... Laura? You moved on so Della eventually did too, with her dashing European playmate. That's what happened, isn't it?" Paul slapped the surface of the desk as he planted a hip on the edge, his face smug. "I knew the two of you were involved!"

Suddenly Perry understood how he'd been played. "You... bastard! You didn't hear us!"

"Nope... but you sure didn't deny it so I obviously could have."

Perry dropped back into his chair, no longer sure if he was angry at Paul or not. "How did you know... umm...?"

Paul shrugged. "Della's vocal about everything else so why not that and have you seen the woman eat?! A girl who attacks a steak with that much gusto... you just know she's gonna love sex. But what I don't understand is why is she going out with Willie tonight instead of you? It's obviously driving you crazy."

"She doesn't want anything serious."

"Sounds perfect. Neither do you... do you?"

Perry wasn't sure how to answer that question.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	6. Chapter 6

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry stared at the door nervously, ears alert but he didn't hear anything. Had he missed her? Eight o'clock was still ten minutes away. What if Willie Smith had arrived early?

He weighed his options back and forth, quickly but thoroughly, before pulling his keys out of his pocket and fitting the appropriate one into the lock. If Della was still inside her apartment he was going to be in BIG trouble.

"Where the hell did you get a key to my apartment?" Yep... BIG trouble...

But Perry wasn't capable of defending himself as he stared at the vision before him. He'd seen Della in formal wear before, but in nothing like the ethereal creation she was wearing now. The blue chiffon dress clung to her chest like a glove before breaking away into a gentle flounce at her waist. Silk stockings encased her long enticing legs and her feet were encased in delicate iridescent matching pumps.

"God! You're beautiful!" He exhaled.

Della blushed. "Thank you... my key?" Her eyebrows arched pointedly as she stared at Perry's hand.

"You gave it to me... that file you left here that I needed, remember?"

"But you gave it back."

Perry shrugged. "I need a key in case of emergencies. You have a key to my apartment for the same reason."

"You should have told me... asked me. Besides, where is the emergency now?"

"Emerg... umm... the umm... Davis file..."

Della wasn't buying it. "Chief... why are you here?"

"Because..." 'That guy is a fake, Della... because all he wants is to get in your panties...' No, he couldn't say that. But he couldn't tell her the truth... what was the truth? Why was he here? How would Della react if he told her that he was there because he was jealous...

"I'm here to... help you with your zipper." Della had turned away from him and his eyes quickly lit on her fastener, still two inches from the top of her gown. She gasped as he moved up behind her and gripped the tab.

"Zip it UP, Chief." She cautioned.

Perry yanked the closure to the top, giving it an extra tug to make sure that it locked in place. "No sense giving Willie boy a head start." He muttered.

Della whipped around. "What I do or don't do with Wilhelm is none of your bus..." Perry was so close that Della's spin pushed her against him. He grabbed hold and held fast. His hand was warm on her quickly heating skin.

"Why aren't you wearing the white dress, Della?"

Green brown eyes hooded, but Perry could tell his question had startled her. "It's too revea..." Perfect white teeth sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down in a way that Perry found irresistible. His head dipped...

"Damn," she swore as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss exploded. What would have happened? The ringing phone prevented them from finding out.

Della's expression was unsure as she broke away from Perry but when the phone continued to ring without ceasing she finally picked it up. From the short conversation Perry gathered that Mr. Whitley-Smythe was waiting in the lobby of her building.

"I... I have to go..." she stammered, dropping the phone receiver back on the hook.

"Della... are you... do you have feelings for Smith?"

She pondered the question a moment. "I enjoy his company but that's all..."

Perry nodded. "I'll wait here a few minutes if that's okay... give you time to leave..."

When Della simply stood, continuing to stare at him, Perry picked up the heavy silk shawl from the chair and moved to wrap it around Della. His hands lingered on her shoulders as he stood behind her, nuzzling her curls. "Trust me, Della." He lifted her right hand up and brushed his lips lightly over her perfume scented wrist. "Trust us."

He pushed her gently toward the door. "Go... Have a good time." As Della closed her door the last thing she saw was Perry's gentle smile.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry stared out into the darkness, cigarette in one hand and whiskey glass in the other as a flickering fire popped behind him, casting crazy shadows in the otherwise dark room. It was after ten... perhaps he'd been wrong after all. But if he was... he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

The flash of lights across the room from the high beams of a turning car caused him to stop brooding a moment but a quick glance revealed a sedan instead of the taxi he was expecting. Almost settled back into his brooding state, he risked one more glance at the now stopped car and recognized the exiting silhouette. A wide grin split his face as he jumped up and threw the whiskey back in one gulp. After another long drag on the cigarette he stubbed it out too.

Mason was waiting by the door when he heard the light tap. Not willing to risk finding out if she had the courage to use her key, he quickly opened the door and pulled his visitor inside before she could change her mind.

Della blushed as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she realized that her boss was attired in his robe. "I'm sorry, Chief. I shouldn't have..."

"It's not a problem, Miss Street. Date over already?" Perry bit back the barb about it being 'a night to remember', knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated.

"Yes... I... The Davis file..." This time Della was the one stammering. "I thought that you might need me to... that we might need to go back to the office to... work."

"Hmm..." Perry plucked Della's wrap and purse away before she realized he'd done it. "Going back to the office probably isn't necessary. Come sit."

Within fifteen seconds Perry had Della settled on the sofa and was pressing a glass of whiskey into her hand. "So, how was The Florentine Garden? Or was it Ciros?"

"The Garden... it was nice... a bit loud but the band was good. Wilhelm introduced me to Cary Grant."

"And was he 'dreamy' too?" Perry said in a passable imitation of their new receptionist's squeaky voice.

"Cary Grant? Of course, how could he not be?" Della chuckled appreciatively as her eye lids fluttered and her hand flew to her upper chest in a perfect Gertie imitation. "Perhaps we should turn on some light?"

"I don't know... I like the way the firelight is dancing on your skin." He ran a finger lightly around the shadows playing on her bare arm.

Della almost dropped her glass. "I... Don't you want to work on the Davis case? It isn't too late... we could go to the office..." Her voice had dropped, taking on an irresistible seductive quality.

"Miss Street... why are you obsessed with going to the office?"

"I'm not!" Della denied vehemently. "I just..." Perry's indigo eyes were boring into her as he stood and pulled her up with him. 'Trust me' rang in her ears... 'Trust us...' Mustering up her courage she continued. "I want to be with you... I need to be with you."

"I need to be with you too, Della."

She smiled, relieved. "So get changed."

Perry shook his head slowly.

"But..."

"Why the office, Miss Street?"

Della couldn't take the stare anymore, she turned away from Perry. "Because... the office is neutral ground... for a casual... you know... it has to be there."

"Why not here?" His fingers were playing with the tab of her zipper.

"Here makes us... more..." She gasped as his open mouth brushed across her neck, just below her ear.

"We are more, Della. That's why you came here tonight."

"No... I should go..."

Perry continued on as if he hadn't heard her, his lips so close that warm breath caressed her ear. "Where we are isn't nearly important as what we are, and what we are, my sweet Della, is lovers... there isn't anything 'casual' about what we feel together and you know that."

The zipper began to slide, oh so slowly, as if giving her time to protest. But she didn't... not when the zipper reached the bottom... not when Perry's hands caressed her calves and then thighs, higher and higher until he reached the tops of her stockings and nimbly unsnapped her garter clips. She followed his direction, the gentle pat on her ankle telling her to lift her foot so he could slide shoe and stocking off... All of this happened without Della making a sound. She neither protested nor dissented.

The moan came when he returned to her shoulders, his palms running over her shoulders and arms as he slid the dress down. Long fingers brushed more sensitive areas on her chest and she arched her back, thrusting forward to meet his touch. The gown puddled around her feet leaving black satin panties as her only covering... for about ten seconds until those same nimble digits removed them as well.

"We shouldn't..." she finally murmured, offering one final protest when Perry had lifted her in his arms and was striding toward the fireplace. Her lips nibbling on his ear belied her protest.

"Yes, we should..." He dropped to his knees and laid her on the blanket, head on the pillow he'd placed there earlier, then rocked back on his heels to stare... to appreciate... Della Street finally lay completely nude before him, and it was the most stunning site he had EVER seen. He could have stared for hours but all too soon Della reached out and tugged at the sash of his robe, trying to pull him toward her but loosening it instead. The robe swung open and it was Della's turn to appreciate.

"Chief..." she exhaled as she stared at his naked body, one hand reaching out to gently stroke him from chest to hip.

"You are so beautiful, Della..." He bent over and slowly pressed his body into hers. "I love you, Baby."

Whatever answer she would have made was swallowed up by his mouth closing over hers.

The big man was surprisingly agile as he moved over her body, touching every inch of her, tasting, adoring. His fingers found those special spots that made her moan even louder. She was sobbing by the time he rolled her over and began to work on her back. But no matter how hard she begged he studiously avoided those places where she wanted to feel him most... where she needed to feel him most.

"Perry... please..." Della beseeched, she pleaded... but Perry Mason was a man on a mission and he would not be swayed. He was not about to be rushed. He'd told Della that he loved her and before the night was over he was determined that she believe him.

He hadn't counted on hellcat Della though. When Perry continued to refuse her demands she fought back. Their previous encounters had all been quick and to the point with little time left for exploring... but if Perry was going to drive her crazy then she was determined to return the favor. Her moves may have been unpracticed but her hands and hips quickly picked up the rhythm and then it was Perry's turn to sob. He was almost incoherent before he was able to grab Della's hands and pin them over her head, both wrists captured in the wide grip of one hand.

He drove her up and over repeatedly, reveling each time she screamed his name as she fell while struggling to control his own rampant need. This was for her... and when he finally paused, releasing her hands, she lifted them around his neck and pulled him to her. Her whispered words told him how much she needed him... completely... and he obliged, this union so different from all the others in ways neither could describe with words. But their bodies knew... they were making love.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Della squirmed, tugging on the sheet as she snuggled into the warm body beside her. The massive arm stretched across her back and hip tightened around her. Her eyes flew open.

The room was dark but Della knew where they were... what she couldn't remember was how had they gotten into Perry's bedroom, into his bed? And when? Perry had been relentless, pleasuring her over and over until she was senseless before joining her in release. She didn't remember much after that.

Perry's arm had a solid grip on her. She tried to wiggle out from under it but that caused him to moan while also doing delicious things to her own body. She managed to get her tangled leg free from his but that arm... Stretching her own hand back and around she grabbed his wrist and lifted. The odd angle didn't provide much leverage but slowly she began to slide across his chest.

Mason woke up... some parts before others but by the time Della was fully on top of his chest ALL of him was WIDE awake. He rolled to his side, carrying Della with him. Untangled legs quickly intertwined again.

"Going somewhere?" There were his lips again, attacking that spot behind her ear that she had never before known was such a hot spot.

"I... I should go..."

Perry simply wrapped his arms tighter. "Why?"

"Perry... I... I don't stay over... especially not here... not where you and Laura..."

"You don't get naked either, do you? But guess what, Baby. You are deliciously, delightfully naked." His hands started to roam, but paused on the perfect curves of her bottom as he had a thought. "You don't go home... And just to keep the record straight, we always went to her place. You are the only woman I've slept with here. Am I the first man you've ever been in an actual bed with?"

"Really?" Della was a bit incredulous. "We're naked in bed together and you want to talk about my previous sexual encounters?"

"When you are trying to leave my bed, I am damn sure going to try and find out why. If talking about that is what it takes then yes... Tell me your rules, Della. What else don't you do?"

"I don't go home with men. I don't invite them to my home. I don't go to hotels with them. So yes, you are the first man I've actually been with in bed." She snapped, her anger growing. "I don't remove all of my clothing and once the encounter is over I go home... alone."

"How many other men have there been? I know it isn't really any of my business but..."

"Besides you? Three... but I was engaged to one of them... How many women have you been with?"

'Tit for tat,' thought Perry. "That I really cared for? Two. For sexual release? A dozen or so. That I love beyond a shadow of a doubt? Only one, Miss Street... Only you."

"Oh, Perry... "

A weak beam of moonlight caught on the tear in the corner of her eye.

"Why can't you accept what is between us, Della? Why can't you admit it to yourself at least?" His thumb caught the stray tear and lingered on her cheek.

"You don't love me. You just want to have sex. I want that too so you don't have to say things you don't mean to entice me."

Perry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "I'm a man. Of course I want to have sex. I like sex, Della. I like it a lot, especially with you... and if you are honest with yourself you know that you like it too... with me."

Della nodded, somewhat abashed. "A lot... with you..."

"Despite what others might say, I don't think there is anything wrong with that. We are made for sex to be pleasurable. What you and I do in the privacy of our own rooms is our business, no one else's."

"Spoken like a man who doesn't have to worry about his reputation. Your 'pals' will slap you on the back and give you a wink and a nudge. My 'friends' will shun me and brand me a tramp... and your potential clients may do so as well..."

"Not if they are true friends. But Della, it isn't any of their business, friend or client. Besides, I love you. When we have sex it is so much more... I've never felt this way about any woman before, emotionally or physically. Is that all I am to you, Della? Just a means to an end? Is being with me just like being with..." He couldn't complete that thought.

"No..." Della whispered after a time. "It's... more..."

"More what?"

"More... everything, Perry. Sometimes I want to be with you so much... it scares me. When I'm away from you I ache... not just for your body... your touch... but for your company... your... presence... the sound of your voice... the goofy grin you make... And when you touch me... hell, when you look at me that way... I would do anything to have you... to keep you... and that scares me. No man has ever loved me the way you do... satisfied me like you..."

"I know, Baby. I get it... But understand, I'm in this thing for the long haul and I want you to be too. Making love with you is magical... but it's only a part of my attraction to you... of my love for you."

"What if... we don't work?"

"We work, Baby. God, do we work!"

"What if we stop working? Perry, I know right now your life is all about your work but someday that will change. Someday you are going to want a house... a home... wife, children, and pets... the whole deal."

"Laura offered me all of that, Della. I turned her down."

"You're just not ready yet, but in a few years..." Della was surprised at how angry she was that Laura had done so and how happy Perry's refusal made her.

"Della, I turned her down because I realized that I am ready for well... not that exactly... but for a woman in my life, a totally committed relationship. The only problem was that Laura wasn't the woman I wanted that relationship with. I tried to convince myself... everyone... that I was happy... but you were all I could think about, even when I was with her. I want that relationship... that life with you. I want to work with you, live with you, love you... fight with you, argue with you..."

"If you change your mind..."

"What if you change yours? I know I'm not the easiest man to deal with. Life doesn't hold any guarantees, Della... but what if we keep on working? Better and better? I don't want to stand on the outside looking in. I want to live, to experience... life... love... everything... with you. What happens if we never take the chance?"

"It's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all?" Della rested her damp cheek against his bare chest and took a deep breath. They lay there that way for several minutes, slowly breathing in and out, heartbeats in sync. Finally Della placed her hands on either side of Perry's head and pushed her torso up. Gazing down into those deep blue orbs, she found her courage.

"I do love you, you know."

Perry pushed up to a sitting position, taking her with him. "I do know, Della. I've known since... well... since that day I kissed you in my office, when the cat with the velvet claws came in."

Della couldn't help but chuckle while appreciating that Perry didn't bring 'that' woman's name into their intimate moment.

"We didn't have sex that day. God I wanted you so badly... but when you said that about not being a substitute... I think that is when I realized that you really wanted something more than just casual, even if you couldn't admit it. You wanted to matter, Della. What you didn't know... what I was scared to show you... was how much you already did matter, Baby."

"So I guess since I've hurled all of my other rules out the window you want me to ignore the last one and stay..."

"As if I'd let you leave. I'll never willingly let you go, Della. Besides..." she could see his teeth shine in the moonlight as he broke into a broad smile. "Who said the 'encounter' is over, my love?"

His lips sought hers and Della returned the kiss eagerly, moving against her lover the way his hands directed, until the kiss ended with her gasp. With her legs wrapped around his waist his growing arousal was pressed fully against her and oh how she wanted to feel him inside her again. Della thought she'd enjoyed sex with her previous partners, the action bringing a pleasant and relaxing feeling to her but looking back she knew it had always left her wanting... more. With Perry she'd found that. From the first time... every time they came together, he gave her pleasure that made her scream no matter how hard she tried to keep silent. He filled her. He completed her. Della had tried to avoid sex with him too often because she feared she'd become addicted to him and she had. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to have him, body and soul.

Perry wanted the same thing. Keeping her lips captive he grabbed behind him until he had the pillows piled high. Della was so caught up in the feeling of his kiss and the way rubbing her body against his made her feel that she moved as his hands led; beneath her bottom to lift her up, around to her thighs, pulling them open, to her back to pull her closer... and then a gentle nudge of her hips to bring her back down.

Della gasped as she came down, his hands slowing her descent to give her time to adjust to him. "Perry!"

The pleasure she felt bubbled over as she moved experimentally against him but when she would have continued Perry's large hands grasped her, palms on her hips and fingers curling around to cup her bottom. Her lover held her motionless.

"What?" She stared into his handsome features, just inches from her own, mesmerized by blue eyes made black in the muted moonlight. The depth of feeling visible there startled her.

"I was so afraid..."

"Perry Mason afraid?" Della's palms rested on his cheeks, her fingers threading through unruly black hair. "What could possibly scare you?"

"Willie Smith."

"Wilhelm?" Della's chuckle emerged as a moan.

"What he represented, I guess. I wanted this... us... so badly. I never considered that you might... I was trying to woo you slowly but when I saw him kissing you, I almost lost it. I was afraid I pushed you too hard tonight... That you wouldn't come... that I was wrong about you loving me as much as I love you."

Della's forehead fell to rest on Perry's, their faces so close together that they were sharing each other's breaths. "I fought it, you know. I fought wanting you... needing you... loving you. Maybe I even thought that when Willie came back I would be able to fall in love with him, to move on... but I couldn't. Somehow you burrowed into my heart without my even realizing it."

"I'm not trying to push you but... I know there have been others in your past. You know there have been others in mine. But I want to be your future, Della... your only future. And I want you to be mine."

Della's eyes closed and Perry could tell that her skin paled as she swallowed hard. "No, Baby... not now. But promise me that you will at least consider the possibility that someday..."

Soft lips cut his words off as her face tilted to fit her mouth over his. "Be my future, Perry."

Perry pulled her body flush with his and the lovers danced again.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry's plan was to surprise Della with breakfast in bed but as he pushed the cart into the bedroom he found her sitting in the center of the bed, legs folded in front of her, wearing his unbuttoned pajama shirt and deep in contemplation.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Della was slow to look up at him but when she did both her lips and her eyes held a smile. "I was thinking... how much my life has changed in the last twelve hours."

"In a good way, I hope?" Perry positioned the cart then climbed in the bed to sit beside her.

"I think so..." A soft hand came up to rest on his chest as she leaned forward and kissed him. "I know so. Good morning... my love."

"Good morning, my love. You are so gorgeous, Della." The words just spilled out of Perry before he could stop them but Della's pink cheeks were worth it. "And maybe a little hungry?" He gestured at the cart. "I hoped to surprise you."

"I'm starving!" Della dived at the food, emerging with a plate full of omelet. "This is delicious! Did you make this?"

"I did." Perry managed just before Della stuffed a forkful of egg in his mouth. He chewed then continued. "I'm a decent cook, if I do say so myself."

"Wonderful! I'm a lousy cook." She fed him another mouthful.

Breakfast was consumed at a leisurely pace, food interspersed with conversation as Perry read the headlines of the paper out loud. Della read the good parts over his shoulder, always quick with a witty or scathing comment although she remained strangely silent when they arrived at the entertainment section. There, top center on the front page, was a picture of 'talented director Wilhelm Whitley-Smythe with his new lady love, Miss Della Street, secretary to up and coming young criminal attorney, Perry Mason, who recently defended...'. Wilhelm and Della were locked in a passionate kiss.

Perry leaned back slightly so that he could get a better look at Della's face. She was studying the picture curiously.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"You'd think, but no..."

Perry dropped his hands, wrinkling the paper. "Well it certainly looks like it! What exactly did happen last night, Miss?"

"Perry Mason! You are jealous!" Della accused as she rescued the paper and smoothed it out. "My aunt Mae will want the picture to show all her friends."

Perry scoffed.

"You should be grateful to Wilhelm. If he hadn't kissed me I probably wouldn't have ended up here...well, kissed me and proposed..."

"Now that you need to explain, pronto." His words were punctuated with a scowl and deeply furrowed brows.

Della couldn't help but smile at this second show of jealousy. "You know what Hollywood engagements are like. Here today and gone tomorrow. A big announcement and a lot of publicity then a quiet breakup... Wilhelm wanted... well, he's a man..."

"I know exactly what the scum wanted." By this time Perry's eyebrows had merged into one.

"He's a Hollywood director with a huge ego! He wanted publicity for his new picture... and to sleep with me, I guess. He probably thought an engagement would get him both. He was right about the publicity..."

"Oh he wanted you all right... All that talk about a 'night to remember'..."

Della folded her arms and glared at Perry, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "You thought I was going to sleep with him. That's why you came to my apartment last night."

Perry shook his head. "No. I just knew what he wanted. I didn't think you... but I had to say something. I've been trying to figure out how to get you back without pushing you away again. When I saw you kissing that blonde dope... I had to let you know how I felt. You needed all of the facts before you... I knew you loved me, Della. I just had to make you realize it somehow." He was relieved when her arms unfolded and she lifted a hand to cup his cheek.

"That kiss we shared proved to me that you'd ruined me for other men. I would have cancelled if you hadn't pushed me out the door, but you seemed to want me to go..."

"I wanted you to be sure, not just dazzled by my spectacular kissing ability."

Della's eyebrow went higher but he could see the smile she was fighting threatening to break through. "You are certainly confident of your ability, Mr. Mason... cocky even."

Perry shrugged. "You're here." He flashed her his own brilliant grin.

"When Wilhelm kissed me I tried... I even considered his proposal... for about half a second. He is a very attractive man, after all. But my heart suddenly knew that only you would do. It had to be you... or no one at all. I did turn him down, after all. That is why Wilhelm agreed to drop me off here. No spark... and believe you me, Mr. Mason, I wanted there to be! I was needy as hell after our little pre date... encounter..."

"Trying to get me out of your system, huh?" Perry grinned as he reached out toward Della. Catching her, he began to tickle her.

"You wish!" Della squealed but Perry was relentless. He tossed the last empty plate toward the cart as he continued his attack, not allowing Della to escape. They wrestled their way across the bed until they were both laughing uncontrollably. Della ended up pinned beneath Perry, gasping for breath and begging him to stop. As Perry stared down at his girl he realized that this was their moment. He had never in his life been happier than he was at this very instant.

"Della, you do realize that I'm not going to stop proposing to you..."

"As long as you realize that I am probably going to keep saying no..."

"Probably?"

"Probably." She confirmed.

"That means that there is a chance that someday you might say yes?"

Della pretended to consider the question. "Possibly... someday... Maybe..." She'd seen the gleam in his eye and didn't want to give him false hope. "But I doubt it..."

"As long as we are together, Baby... Labels don't matter..."

"We don't want to hurt your practice, Perry... We need to be discrete."

"Discrete I can do. I just want you, Della."

"You already have me, Perry…" she told him. "A ring, and a piece of paper won't change that."

"No, it won't," he agreed slowly.

"And it won't change how we feel about each other."

"No." Della could hear the reluctance in his answer.

"Perry..." Della slid one arm around his neck, the palm of the other hand cupping his cheek as she drew his face closer to her. "Do you remember what you said to me last night? The words that brought me back here to you?"

Mason thought a moment. "Trust me... trust us."

"That's right," Della nodded as she lifted her lips to lightly brush over his. "I know it took me a while to get here but trust me, my love, now that I am here I don't intend to leave. You... our work... this..." She shifted her body beneath his, drawing moans from them both. "Trust us. Trust that at least for now this is the perfect arrangement for us. If you are honest with yourself... completely honest... you know that you don't really want a wife and home right now. You want me along with you for all your crazy adventures."

Perry nodded, knowing that she did have a valid point. He wanted Della in every facet of his life, including work. He couldn't imagine her not being by his side in the office, in court, chasing down evidence.

"Besides, if I wasn't around who would deal with all of those women constantly throwing themselves at you?"

That brought a chuckle as Perry nuzzled her neck as he joined their bodies together. "And later?" He breathed into her ear.

Della knew what he was asking, in all seriousness this time. She answered honestly. "Someday... one day... perhaps something legal will be right for us. We've just begun a great adventure, love."

He understood. "So for now we enjoy the journey?"

"Who knows where the road will take us, Perry Mason? But no matter where, you're stuck with me."

"Blessed with you, Baby. And somehow I suspect it's gonna be a hell of a ride!"

~Fin~


End file.
